Svetlá v zákrutách 7-9 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Rumpel so synom Bae si žijú život obyčajných smrteľníkov, kým...pokračovanie FF Svetlá v zákrutách - 7.-9. kapitola


**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 7**_

**Návraty**

Dni sa míňali jeden za druhým, odovzdávali nazbierané skúsenosti týždňom a tie zas pokorne vyplácali mesiace. Šaty jej už odokrývali členky, vlasy čochvíľa dočahovali po pás, šnurovanie hore na hrudi sa pomaličky otváralo, guľaté líčka sa napli okolo lícnych kostí a detský výraz vystriedala zádumčivosť začínajúceho dospievania.

Celé letá i jesene denne chodievala na to isté miesto a pozerala dolu pod kopec, kde sa rozpadala ich chalupa. Márne dúfala...

Keď sa po poslednej zime strávenej na juhu s celou suitou zas vrátili, bežala znova tam, aby na stole v studenej chalupe nechala prvú kytičku jarných kvietkov, ako to občas robievala, ale našla už len pahýle bočných podpier trčiace bezmocne k nebu. Ostatné rozdlávili snehy a zhltol nemilosrdný pán čas.

Nechal jej iba kúsok látky raziacej bylinkami a dve hlboké jazvy. Na zápästí a v srdci.

Rozprávkové knižky nadobro vystriedala krásna beletria a k svojim štrnástym narodeninám si priala ďalšiu a ďalšiu, aj keď finančná situácia Sira Mauricea sa v poslednom období, kvôli vojne so zlobrami, dosť skomplikovala a na taľafatky, akými boli podľa neho jej knižky, nezostávali peniaze.

Sadla si pod rozkonárený strom, márne ho obíduc dookola hladkajúc jeho drsnú kôru. Ten tichý, plachý chlapec s veľkými zvedavými očami tam ani dnes nestál a nehltal ju pohľadom i všetkými ostatnými zmyslami. Nepočúval so zatajeným dychom jej príbehy nevšimnúc si ani, ako si ich domýšľa, ako do nich zakomponováva svoje vlastné, fantáziou vymyslené epizódky a romantické vsuvky...

Ktovie, ako teraz vyzerá... Jeho oči, vlasy... Jeho telo a výraz tváre...Ktovie, či si na ňu niekedy spomenie...a či aj jemu vtedy vyskočí srdce do hrdla a v bruchu sa roztrepocú krídla vyplašených motýlikov.

Stretla odvtedy celé hordy chlapcov i mladých mužov...čo na nej išli oči nechať, vyobliekaných, bojmi zocelených, obvešaných drahými šperkami, či len v košeliach dávajúc na obdiv svoje vypracované telá a obratnosť v boji či v jazde na koni, ale ani pri jednom z nich sa jej dych nezastavoval, žiaden nedokázal rozkukliť čo i len jediného motýlika v jej duši...

A najhoršie to bolo, keď uvidela svojho snúbenca Gastona...

Zamračila sa pri spomienke na jeho arogantnú povýšeneckú tvár. Na jeho drsný jazyk a dotyky, ktorým sa nevyhla, keď ju vždy nútili venovať mu prvý tanec na plesoch.

Striasla sa odporom.

Sadla si pod strom a otvorila radšej knižku.

Otočila ju a spod obalu vytiahla dokrčený, trochu zašpinený papier s naivnou detskou kresbičkou.

Bol na ňom ON, ako si ho pamätala a kedysi dávno tajne nakreslila, aby nezabudla... Poláskala HO prstami, pohladila úsmevom a opäť s povzdychom skryla pod obal.

Netušila, že o tej kresbičke už aj tak niekto dávno vie...

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 8**_

**Zoči-voči**

Noc zhovievavo položila plášť na ich plecia a láskavo im povolila pod jej rúškom prekročiť hranicu krajiny. Srdcia sa im rozbúchali zvláštnym pocitom stratených duší navracajúcich sa konečne domov...či previnilcom na miesta činu.

Utrmácaní nekonečnou chôdzou už sotva stáli na nohách, ale ťahalo ich to ďalej, bez ohľadu na únavu. Odev rozprával o náročných časoch, strapaté vlasy a strhané tváre o strachu, čo neustále prežívali ako prenasledovaní uprchlíci a telá zocelené ťažkou príležitostnou prácou neľakali sa už ničoho.

Mladší z nich, skoro ešte dieťa s veľkými smutnými očami pomohol spoluputujúcemu mužovi pohodlne sa usadiť do tieňa stromu a ponáhľal sa k miestu, kde začul šum vyvierajúcej vody, aby mu priniesol pár hltov na osvieženie.

- Bae...Bae ?! ...si to ty, synku ? – ozval sa opretý o strom so zatvorenými očami muž s polodlhými vlasmi, keď začul šuchot trávy a praskanie konárikov spoza stromu.

Keď otvoril oči, vo výhľade mu bránila postava. Celá zahalená v hrubom plášti s kapucňou stiahnutou až do čela. Iba tam tak stála a mlčky bez pohnutia hľadela.

- Prepáčte, iste ste pútnik, ako my...Poďte, sadnite si, o chvíľu tu bude môj syn. Prinesie vodu na osvieženie... – prihovoril sa dobrácky Rumpel zvláštnemu zjaveniu.

Postava sa stále nehýbala.

S námahou, podopierajúc sa o palicu vstal a pokynul jej, aby si sadla na jeho miesto.

Vtedy sa muž v plášti rozrehotal na plné hrdlo.

- Veď ty si obyčajný kripeľ ! Chudák bez bohatstva, slávy, postavenia...so skľavenou nohou, vychcípaný, zničený a tvoj výzor je skôr nechutný až odpudivý...- rehotal sa muž na plné hrdlo.

Sklopil oči a sklonil hlavu. Počúval to denne. Vždy ho to ranilo rovnako, vždy to ale rovnako s pokorou prijal a nikdy neprotestoval...

- ...a ešte aj zbabelec a slaboch ! – zasyčal chlap a pritlačil akousi čarovnou mocou Rumpla o strom, že sa ani nadýchnuť nevládal. – Kto si, človeče ?!... Čo si vôbec zač ?!...keď sa tá dohoda nedala spísať ?! Myslel som si, že pôjde o nudný banálny prípad, že sa iba pobavím a pokochám na trápení najkrajšej zo žien, ako o nej na okolí hovoria, hoci je to ešte len decko, keď ma jej otec, Sir Maurice pozval a požiadal o pomoc...Ale pohorel som !... Počuješ, ty červík ?! Pohorel som na celej čiare !... Ako to, že sa táto dohoda nedá uzavrieť ?!... Ako si to dokázal ?! ...Há ?! Okamžite mi to prezraď !...- zúril chlap a smradľavý dych vychádzajúci spod kapucne oberal Rumpla o posledné zvyšky vzduchu.

- Ja...ja neviem, pane, ...netuším...o čom to hovoríte...- skúsil zašepkať, lebo viac nevládal.

- Klameš ! Podliak...- videl som tvoj portrét nakreslený v jej knižke ! Si to ty ! ...Konečne som ťa našiel... Sir Maurice si právom myslí, že dcéra zišla z rozumu, keď sa zamilovala do takejto úbohej kreatúry !...Kto teda si, že si dokázal napáliť aj mňa !? – zvrieskol nepríčetne.

- Rumpelstiltskin...- Moje meno je Rumpelstiltskin, pane...- ako bývalý vojak odpovedal poslušne vystrašený muž.

Zovretie povolilo. Postava cúvla a premiestnila sa na druhú stranu cesty natiahnuc obe ruky dlaňami zúfalo pred seba.

- Ty niééé ! – zreval muž a vyparil sa vo fialovom dyme.

Šúchal si hrdlo a nemo hľadel na miesto, kde zmizol prízrak.

Vedel to presne. Bol to Temný pán. Osobne.

- Otec ! – zvolal Bae, keď videl ako sa opretý o palicu kymácal so sklonenou hlavou, akoby sa už nevládal udržať na nohách.

- Počúvaj Bae, počúvaj ma pozorne... Až doteraz som nebol celkom presvedčený, či je rozumné sa vrátiť domov a riskovať, že nás oboch chytia a popravia...Ale teraz, teraz to viem iste ! Musíme sa vrátiť... Okamžite !... Myslím si, že Bella je vo veľkom nebezpečenstve ! – povedal jedným dychom. – Teraz je čas, aby sme jej vrátili, čo pre nás kedysi urobila, synu...Ak to zvládneme...Ak to ovšem zvládneme... – neveril si.

- Bella... – zopakoval Bae a tvár sa mu roztiahla po dlhom čase konečne zas úsmevom.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 9**_

**Úklady...**

Skorým ránom prekvapený les odmietal sa prirýchlo vzdať svojej hmlovej periny a tak si ju roztopašne nadhadzoval a vlnil pomedzi porast.

Nohy omotané onucami mali už vlhké a ťažké, nasiaknuté rosou aj od únavy, ale prvé lúče práve vychádzajúceho slnka, čo sa sem drali od východu medzi čoraz redšie nastavané stromy dodávali im potrebnú energiu na pochod.

Tu to už dobre poznali. Tu boli doma...Konečne doma. V známom kraji, kde síce veľa radosti nezažili, skôr ústrky a ponižovanie, ale ako aj červík vyliahnutý v chrene vždy len k nemu bude tiahnuť a považovať ho za najsladší na celom svete, tak aj oni dvaja sa tešili na polorozpadnutú chalupu s nepriliehajúcimi dverami, neutesnenými okenicami, s vŕzgajúcim presušeným nábytkom a všetkými tými detailami, ktoré tvorili to nádherné slovko...domov.

A navyše tu bolo poslanie, ktoré ich hnalo na tie isté miesta, ktoré pred rokmi so zlomenými srdcami tajne opúšťali.

- Tu sa rozdelíme. – zastal Rumpel a zadýchaný prehodil si vysokú palicu z jednej ruky do druhej oprúc sa o ňu a zhlboka sa nadychujúc.

Zo spotenej tváre kvapkal pot, na odeve sa rozrastali škvrny, noha ho už neznesiteľne bolela. Ale stále mal pred očami temnú siluetu rozzúreného muža, ktorému sa nevydarili úklady proti nej.

„Dievčatko"...rozcitlivel sa pri predstave, ktorá mu utkvela v pamäti z nedávnej minulosti. Jemný osvietený profil malého anjela, keď sa jej podarilo zapáliť sviečku v kobke cely...

Len či jej to bude môcť oplatiť...či jej dokáže pomôcť proti samotnému Temnému pánovi. Zrazu mal pocit, že kvôli nej by sa postavil aj proti celému peklu... Taký nevysvetliteľný, nástojčivý pocit, až ho stislo kdesi vnútri...

- Bae, ty skúsiš ísť k nám domov, čo a ako a tam na mňa počkáš...ja sa vyberiem rovno na zámok. Pôjdem tou tajnou chodbou, aby ma nezazreli. – povedal a vykročil.

Baelfire nebol dvakrát nadšený jeho plánom, ale napadlo ho, že čo ak bude zas na tom mieste, kde vždy čítala príbehy... Čo ak tam bude sedieť aj dnes ?...a je to vlastne len na skok od ich domu.

Usmial sa a súhlasne prikývol otcovmu návrhu.

Pohľad na rozpadnutú chalupu, v ktorej prežil detstvo, bol bezútešný. Smutne stál a díval sa na zvyšky, čo z nej zostali. Zotleté, vlhkom a plesňou napadnuté kusy dreva, hnedé polámané trámy a porozpletané prúty bočných stien. Sivé kusy škridlíc a...oči mu padli do stredu šedivej mäteže.

Predral sa tam a uvidel malú kytičku pozvädnutých kvietkov. Nahol sa, zdvihol ju a priložil k nosu. Tá vypŕchnutá zvláštna vôňa prvých kvetov už trochu prerážujúca hnilobou naplnila mu nozdry konečne pocitom domova...Toho domova, ktorý jediný mu tam ďaleko v cudzom svete chýbal.

Bola tam. Bola to jej kytička... Jeho Bella. Jediná skutočná priateľka, ktorú kedy mal...Nezabudla na neho...Baelfire a Bella. Bella a Baelfire...ako krásne to znelo. Teraz to už chápal...

Odtrhol sa od kvetov, strčil ich do záhrenia a priložiac si ruku k čelu nad oči, zahľadel sa hore na kopec. Stál tam rozložitý strom...Viac nevidel. Tu už nie je čo na pozeranie, rozhodol sa vyjsť tam...


End file.
